elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Treasure Maps (Skyrim)
Treasure Maps of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim with location of map and treasure: the maps do not have to be in the inventory in order to find the treasure, but they must have been read. If one is searching for the treasure without having read the map, it will not be there. Treasure Map I *'Map Location:' After leaving Helgen and splitting ways with Ralof / Hadvar at the beginning of the game, follow the dirt path until it meets a cobblestone road. Turn left. Follow this road until coming to a sign with directions to Riverwood, Helgen and Falkreath. Take the first left after this sign (traveling southwest) then look left while walking down the path. It will be on one of the bandits in the small camp. Location: Bandit Camp: Ilinalta Foothills **A copy of Night Falls on Sentinel a (One-Handed) Skill Book is here. Keep this book as it is a part of the miscellaneous quest Bring one Night Falls on Sentinel to Rustleif. *'Treasure Location:' Outside of Riverwood. Cross the river going upstream and there will be a hollow fallen down tree trunk. Look inside. Treasure Map II *'Map Location:' In a knapsack, in Journeyman's Nook. *'Treasure Location:' Valtheim Towers just east of Whiterun. In a chest nestled in some rocks next to the river, just east of the keep. Treasure Map III *'Map Location:' found in Riverside Shack. A sabre cat or a cave bear is usually inside, feasting on the bones of a fisherman. *The Light Armor Skill Book Rislav the Righteous is inside the shack under two other books to the left of the bookshelf. *'Treasure Location:' follow the shore line around the northeast side of the Solitude Lighthouse, northeast of Solitude. The treasure chest is behind a rock on shore. *''There are many mudcrabs along the shore and two nirnroot near the the lighthouse.'' Treasure Map IV *'Map Location:' Found in Redoran's Retreat in a chest near the bandit chief. (The 1.2 game update may be causing the treasure to not be present for some players even with the treasure map. The 1.3.7.0 update fixes this.) *'Treasure Location:' It leads to a treasure located behind Pelagia Farm south and slightly west of Whiterun. There is a random spawn dragon that may appear near the place when heading up the small mountain. It may or may not land. Continue up the slope, the chest is near some vegetation up the slope. Treasure Map V *'Map Location:' In an end table in the bedroom at Angi's Camp. *'Treasure Location:' Near the base of Bard's Leap Summit. After plummeting from the large waterfall, follow the leftmost aqueduct (taking the path down is suggested) all the way down. The chest can be found at the very base where the fall meets the lake. *The chest is under water by a large rock, but visible. Treasure Map VI *'Map Location:' An easy way to find the dead female Wood Elf is to head north northwest from Volunruud up hill toward the top of the mountain (towards the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon) until encountering a blood trail. Follow the blood trail to the left to a rock outcropping to find her. A leveled bow is along the trail. A dead male Wood Elf lies at the other end of the trail, suggesting that an altercation occurred over the map. This map can be easily found by heading up hill directly from Volunruud with west and north visible on the compass. *'Treasure Location:' Korvanjund; the chest is located on top of the archway by the tree. Treasure Map VII *'Map Location:' In a locked chest in Traitor's Post. *'Treasure location' Under an overhanging rock in the 'courtyard' of Gallows Rock, which is a Silver Hand fort located southwest of Windhelm and directly north of Fort Amol. Treasure Map VIII *'Map Location:' The map is found on the body of a Hunter killed by some Horkers just southeast of Bleakcoast Cave between the Wreck of The Pride of Tel Vos and the Wreck of The Winter War. *'Treasure Location:' Dragon Bridge farm. First X is located against a tree on the opposite side of the bridge as the mill. Second X is located underwater beneath the bridge. Treasure Map IX *'Map Location:' Found on the body of Lucky Lorenz in Lucky Lorenz's Shack, next to the Abandoned Prison. *'Treasure Location:' Hidden behind the cataract of the waterfall south of Riften. It's on the far side of the mountain that's due south of Riften. Follow the path around the mountain to a bridge. The left bank of the stream leads up to a bandit hold, Broken Helm Hollow. Treasure Map X *'Map Location:' found in Stony Creek Cave, on a bandit at the Alchemy Lab. *'Treasure Location:' from The Lady Stone, face the peninsula to the east of Ilinalta's Deep, at the bottom of the lake where the X is. The Local Map will be useful to pinpoint location, since the water is very murky and the chest will be difficult to see until right on top of it. Trivia *It's a good idea to hold onto maps. Some of the treasure chests found through the ten treasure maps may refill themselves over time, like other chests. Bugs * On some occasions, after viewing the maps the chests will not spawn, as a result of the v1.2 patch. It may be fixed by loading a new save file and reading the map, then traveling to the location, but not always. See also *Fort Neugrad Treasure Map *Velehk Sain's Treasure Map Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Locations